AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal
The AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal is one of the four titular mobile suits and the successor of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal, appearing in the Kio Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is piloted by Kio Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics A third generation Gundam and successor to Gundam AGE-2, Vagan technologies that were obtained over a long period during the war are applied to the Gundam AGE-3 Normal, resulting in innovations not found in other Earth Federation Forces MS."Gundam AGE3 Normal" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE, No.21, Bandai, (2012) Unlike previous Gundams developed under the Federation Forces, this machine was developed in secret by the retired military officer Flit Asuno almost single-handedly, using the AGE Device left by Asemu Asuno before he went missing 13 years ago, in preparation for the final battle against the Vagan."Hobby Japan" Monthly, Hobby Japan, May 2012, JAN 4910081270529. The most unique aspect of the Gundam AGE-3 Normal is its new Core Block System. Due to this system, the AGE-3 Normal is made up of two components: the transformable Core Fighter, serving as the backpack, head and cockpit, and the G-Cepter: another transformable unit that serves as the body, limbs and armaments of the AGE-3 Normal, and capable of autonomous flight. The G-Cepter is one of the G-Wears, a wear system specially for AGE-3. With the G-Wears, there is no longer a need for the AMEMBO used by the previous two Gundams to transport the Wear parts. The AGE System is also installed in the Gundam, allowing it to collect combat data and upgrade itself for different combat situations. The AGE-3 is also outfitted with the new SigMaxiss Rifle, a large handheld beam cannon that is a scaled down version of the Diva's Photon Blaster Cannon. To use this powerful weapon, the AGE-3 is outfitted with a high output generator. The AGE-3 also has the ability to perform atmospheric flight without the use of a sub-flight system. Armaments ;*SigMaxiss Rifle :A large hand-held beam cannon developed from the Diva's Photon Blaster Cannon. Despite being a scaled down version, it can still destroy multiple Vagan mobile suits in one shot and counter enemy unit's beam cannon shots. When not in use, it can be stored on the back of AGE-3. ;*Blustia Cannon :Referred to as a "miniature Photon Ring Ray", the Blustia Cannon is a weapon attachment created by the AGE Builder for the SigMaxiss Rifle to dramatically increase its power and range, allowing the Gundam AGE-3 Normal to take out a Vagan battleship in one shot. In order for the weapon to fire, a significant amount of charge time is needed. The Blustia Cannon was destroyed after firing, presumably because it was developed hastily without enough combat data. ;*Beam Saber :Stored in AGE-3's arm shields. The sabers can be either handheld or be deployed directly from the forearm shields. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. Special Equipment & Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam, engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. ;*Core Block System :The Core Block System allows the Gundam AGE-3 to be separated and re-combined in emergency situations as well as to change its G-Wears without the requirement of AMEMBO to transport the wear parts. However at the present stage, both the Core Fighter and the G-Wears require a pilot each for successful docking. The Core Fighter was later reconfigured at Flit's request so it can operate using one pilot. ;*Wear System :The Gundam AGE-3 has a unique Wear system in the form of G-Wear, a transformable unit that can dock with the Core Fighter to form different version of the Gundam. The G-Wear for the AGE-3 Normal is the G-Cepter, while the the G-Hopper and G-Viper are for the the AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress and AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital respectively. Each G-Wear has its own cockpit, allowing it to be piloted for launch and activation. An auto-pilot system is present for the alignment and docking with the Core Fighter. ;*Smoke Grenades :These grenades are used for preventing the enemy from interrupting AGE-3's docking process. Mounted in the G-Cepter. History For more information on the AGE-3 Normal's history, see Kio Asuno's page. Variants ;*AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress ;*AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital ;*AGE-3L Gundam AGE-3 Laguna Video Game Only ;*Gundam AGE-3 Tangram ;*Gundam AGE-3 Graft ;*Gundam AGE-3 Zamelga Picture Gallery Official Images C.jpg|Core Fighter AGE-3 Core Fighter.jpg|Core Fighter Smaller GCeptor.jpg|G-Cepter Sigmaxiss-rifle.png|SigMaxiss Rifle AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal (Ep 29) 01.JPG|Reflection on a building (Ep 29) Gundam AGE-3 at Olivernotes.jpg|During the battle of Olivernotes (Ep 29) Blustia-cannon.jpg|Armed with Blustia Cannon (Ep 29) age 3 weaponu.jpg|Firing Blustia Cannon (Ep 29) AGE-3 Saber.jpg|With Beam Saber (Ep 29) AGE-3 Big Gun on back.jpg|With Beam Saber (2) (Ep 29) AGE-3 Saber Hand hold.jpg|Vs. Ghiraga (Ep 29) AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal (Ep 29) 02.JPG|After first battle (Ep 29) AGE-3 Big Gun.jpg|Aiming SigMaxiss Rifle (Ep 34) Kio Asuno & Gundam AGE-3.jpg age 3 normal.jpg|Gundam Age-3 Normal (Gundam Perfect File) AGE_123.jpg|Leaked concept art of AGE-2 and AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal Gashacoin.png gundam age-3 normal gb try age.png Gundam AGE-3 Normal Carddaass 1.png Gundam AGE-3 Normal Carddass 2.png Gundam AGE-3 Normal Try Age 1.jpg Gundam AGE-3 Normal Try Age 2.png Gundam AGE-3 Normal Try Age 3.png Gundam AGE-3 Normal Try Age 4.png Gundam AGE-3 Normal Try Age 5.png Gundam AGE-3 Normal Try Age 6.png Gundam AGE-3 Normal Try Age 7.png Gundam AGE-3 Normal Try Age 8.png Gundam AGE-3 Normal Try Age 9.png Gundam AGE-3 Normal Try Age 10.jpg Gundam AGE-3 Normal McDonalds.png Gundam AGE-3 Normal CoroCoro.png Gundam Age-3 GC.jpg Gundam Age Blu Ray Deluxe 9 full.jpg Img age3-norm.jpg Gunpla Ag-Gundam-Age-3.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-3 Normal (2012): box art 1334923062208.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-3 Normal (2012): box art BBSenshi-GundamAGE3.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Gundam AGE-3 Normal, Fortress, Orbital (2012): box art 2vdjwnk.jpg|Gage-ing Builder 1/100 G Wear Gundam AGE-3 Gundam Head AGE-3.jpg|Gundam Head Collection VOL.2 announcement featuring the head design of the AGE-3 Normal olHLn.jpg Fanart 402px-AGE-3_Gundam_AGE-3.jpg|Fanart depicting a cleaned-up version of the early leaked concept of the AGE-3 Gundam Templates - AGE-3 Normal.png|Fanart Notes & Trivia *The Gundam AGE-3 Normal seems to be a tribute to the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam as the two machine have a number of similar design elements. *The AGE-3 is the first mobile suit in the Advanced Generation timeline that uses a Core Block System. *The AGE-3 is the shortest-lived AGE-series Gundam, having lasted only a few months, while its predecessors remained in use with modifications and upgrades for decades. References External links *AGE-3 Gundam Age-3 Normal on MAHQ.net